Some fingerprint readers require an owner's fingerprint and/or some other form of secure authorization (e.g., a password) by the owner to perform certain functions and/or activities within the fingerprint reader and/or an electronic device to which the fingerprint reader is coupled. One such activity is the resetting of the fingerprint reader to enable a new and/or other user to access and/or use the respective fingerprint reader and/or electronic device. However, in some circumstances, the secure authorization for the owner is corrupted and/or otherwise unavailable for use.